


my hero

by goldengalaxies



Series: pansmione fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Drinking, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Good Pansy Parkinson, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Sexy Times, Soft Pansy, Soft pansmione, but no actual smut, hermione is a pathetic gay who is thirsty for pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengalaxies/pseuds/goldengalaxies
Summary: “Hello, darling!” A woman’s voice interrupts them.“Parkinson?” Hermione can’t help but blurt out in confusion.“Parkinson?” Parkinson repeats, tittering loudly. “Reminiscing over the old days, baby?”(hermione is stood up on a date and when an asshole tries to harrass her at the bar, pansy comes to save the day)





	my hero

**Author's Note:**

> 16/07/19 EDIT: there is now an edit for this fic made by the incredibly talented @beaubcxton on tumblr :) everyone go check it out it’s aMAzIng & go check out her ao3 as well she’s the best linny fic writer <3

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a table and wait there? You could order a starter while you wait.” The waitress approaches her for the fifth time since Hermione arrived.

Hermione sighs internally, and presses her lips together in a tight smile. “No, I’ll wait here.” The waitress looks put off by her terse reply, so Hermione hurries to thank her. It’s not the girl’s fault that this wanker is late. “Thank you though, I’m sure I won’t be waiting much longer.”

Appeased for the moment, the waitress nods, backing away to the other side of the bar. Hermione watches idly as the waitress collects a tray of plates, carrying them over to a nearby table. Her stomach grumbles just looking at the food and she groans, regretting her decision to skip lunch. She’d had a ton of work though, and they’d arranged to meet at 5 for an early dinner.

She checks her watch (again) and sighs heavily when she sees it’s only been three minutes since she last checked.

He was supposed to be here over 50 minutes ago and- she checks her phone quickly- and nope, no messages from him. She half wishes he would just cancel so she knows for sure he’s not coming and she can just go home and order a takeaway.

She’s never trying bloody online dating again. Hermione had only done it because Ron (the most technologically challenged person she knew) had suggested it.

After the war they’d dated for a few months before mutually agreeing that it wasn’t quite working out for either of them. Maybe it was the heat of the battle, or the high of destroying a horcrux; but every kiss compared to the one in the kitchens felt dampened and passionless. She still loved Ron, of course, but it bordered more into the kind of brotherly affection she felt for Harry.

It had been awkward in the months after, but now Ron was dating someone else, they felt much more comfortable talking to each other. Hermione could tell Harry was extremely relieved when the weirdness between them both had finally stopped. Ron had actually met his now-girlfriend on the website (she did not know how on earth he had set up an account), which is the only reason Hermione had actually given it a shot. Which was a choice that she was regretting more and more by the second.

She checks her watch again. She’d give him ten more minutes and if he didn’t arrive by then she’d go. An hour is too much to excuse to traffic or losing track of time.

She flags down the waitress quickly and asks for another drink. She pulls out her phone and sees at text from the guy.

 _Finally_. She quickly slides through her messages to get to it and opens it quickly.

‘ _Won’t_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _make_ _it.’_

Annoyance floods through her. That’s it? No excuse, no explaination, no nothing? Not even an apology. She deletes his contact info immediately and switches her phone off, slamming it down onto the bar in frustration.

What an inconsiderate arse!

She fumes silently and pulls her jacket on, grabbing her bag from the empty seat next to her and shoving her phone in angrily. She’s ready to stand up and leave when the server puts down the drink she order in front of her.

Bloody hell, she forgot about that. She’s about to ask the waitress to take it back when she sees the girl’s anxious face and realises she’s being rude, probably scaring the poor girl. Merlin, she’s almost as bad as the people she hated when she was running SPEW. She relaxes her face into an apologetic smile and lowers herself back into her seat.

The girl hesitantly returns her smile. “Will that be all, miss?”

“Yes, thank you.” Hermione figures she should at least enjoy a drink while she’s here, even if it won’t get her properly smashed enough to forget this terrible night. The waitress leaves with a nod.

She sips her drink delicately, absently thinking about work. She hopes Bell has written the report on ‘Vampire and Werewolf rights in the workplace and in society’ (VWRIWAS for short). She’ll need that for her presentation in front of the Wizagmont next week. Not that it would make much of a difference. It’s a lot harder to pass new laws than overthrowing old ones, she’s found.

Destroying things were the main focus of her work straight after the war- destroying every sign of Voldemort and his followers, the laws against muggleborns that had been allowed in during his power. Nobody wanted to oppose to the destruction of laws that discriminated against muggle borns, for fear of looking like a Voldemort sympathiser.

A lot more people were willing to object to equality for magical creatures, however. The main argument seemed to be about how many had sided with Voldemort in the war.

Which, in Hermione’s opinion, was utter rubbish. Greyback’s pack were the most vile and cruel of their race and, similar to both muggles and wizards, there would always be a few rotten apples- it didn’t mean you had to throw out the whole basket.

A voice interrupts her thoughts. “Hello, beautiful.” She recoils in surprise, which pulls a laugh from the man. He gave her a charming grin and she flushed slightly under the gaze. She searches his face for any recognition, but she can’t place his face.

“Um, hello.” Her brows furrow at him slightly. “Sorry, do I know you?”

“No.” He smirks. He was very good-looking, Hermione notices, with high, sharp cheekbones, dark hooded eyes and dark hair framing his face. “But I would like to get to know you.”

Her heart races. “I’m Hermione.” She put out her hand and smiles, attempting to look coy, but ends up looking more constipated than sexy, which he immediately comments on.

“You’re gorgeous you know, you don’t have to try so hard, it really doesn’t suit you.” His returning smile is more than a little patronising.

“Excuse me?” She says, gaping openly. She didn’t even know this man’s name and he felt like he could sit there and insult her? What was wrong with people?

He puts up his hands defensively. “I’m just trying to help, sweetheart, calm down.”

Help her? It takes Hermione about five seconds to realise this misogynistic asshole isn’t worth her breath, and gets up to leave.

“Aw, I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry.” He seems sincere enough, but Hermione decides she can’t be bothered to find out whether or not he really is sorry.

“Thank you for apologising but I’m waiting for someone else, so if you could kindly leave.” She lies off of the top of her head. “It was nice meeting you though.” She tries to stay as polite as possible as she casually gets out her bag and puts it on the counter.

“I can wait with you, can’t I?” He smirks again, but she doesn’t find it charming anymore.

She gets up suddenly. He grabs her wrist, trapping her there. “Aw, c’mon, I said I was sorry didn’t I?”

“Hello, darling!” A woman’s voice interrupts them. The man drops her arm like it burns and they both twist towards the voice. “I’m so sorry you had to wait, the queue for the floo at the office was absolute murder.”

“Parkinson?” Hermione can’t help but blurt out in confusion.

Parkinson laughs casually and walks closer, inserting herself between Hermione and the man to peck her on the cheek. “Do you want my help or not?” She hisses to Hermione’s cheek. Hermione realises what Parkinson is trying to do and gratitude fills her.

“Parkinson?” Parkinson repeats, tittering loudly. “Reminiscing over the old days, baby?”

The man still hasn’t left so Hermione is forced to reply. “Um, yes, er- darling.” She’s clumsier than Parkinson, thrown off by the other girl’s seductive nature, but thankfully the man seems to buy it and leaves.

As soon as he’s out of sight, Hermione sighs a breath of relief and sinks back into her chair for a moment to gather herself. Parkinson looks uncharacteristically doubtful and just stands there for a moment before moving to leave.

“Wait.” Hermione says, stopping Parkinson in her tracks. “Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.”

Parkinson raises a brow. “Of course I did. He was obviously bothering you. I wouldn’t just leave you with him.”

Hermione twists her hands in her lap uncertainly. “I know, I just meant-“

“You meant because we were in different houses in school.” She scoffs, looking offended. “I thought we were a little past petty school rivalries, Granger, but clearly, your opinion that Slytherins are somehow all inherently evil hasn’t changed.”

Hermione instantly regrets her words. “That was uncalled for, I’m sorry. I should know better by now.” Parkinson loses her fight and nods, accepting Hermione’s apology. “Please, let me buy you a drink or something as a thank you.”

Parkinson looks shocked by the offer and Hermione feels even more guilty. She knows everything has changed since school. It would be unfair to hold Parkinson to her past actions. People did stupid things in war, it didn’t mean they should be held to it forever- Hermione was a firm believer in redemption.

“Okay.”

Hermione smiles and flags down the waitress again. She comes over quickly, holding menus as if she thinks Hermione is finally going to get a table and order something to eat.

“Can we order some more drinks, please?”

“Sorry, miss but if you’re not going to order any food, we’re going to have to ask you to leave.” She says apologetically.

“Well, thanks for the offer, anyways, Granger.” Parkinson gets up, her slinky silver dress sliding down her legs as she stands.

“Wait.” Hermione’s not exactly sure why she’s fighting for Parkinson to stay. “There’s a bar around the corner if you want to go there? Please, just let me thank you with one drink.”

There’s a pause and Hermione immediately starts to regret making the suggestion. She’s about to rescind her offer when Parkinson gets up and speaks.

“Only one drink, Granger? I didn’t imagine you’d be a cheap skate.” The words are nasty but Parkinson’s voice is warmer than before and her eyes sparkle with amusement.

Hermione laughs, shocked by Parkinson’s banter. “Two?” She offers.

“Now, Granger, I thought better of you.” Pansy side eyes her as they walk side by side, her lips curving into a smirk.

They make their way out of the door and onto the cobbled street. Pansy stumbles slightly on her stilettos and Hermione is suddenly glad she wore flats.

“You know, you can call me Hermione.” She interrupts, suddenly feeling weird. Their childhood rivalry- if it could even be called that- was not so much of a sore spot anymore, but the memory of one. Things have changed, and Hermione feels they should act like it. She feels suddenly determined to change everything about how they treat each other- it was a long time ago, after all. Calling each other Granger and Parkinson was just another thing that stood between them.

“Okay, Hermione.” Parkinson says her name slowly, as if testing the word on her tongue, and, for some reason, Hermione’s stomach swirls. “Call me Pansy then.” Hermione is shocked, but smiles warmly.

They reach the bar only a minute later, and the bar is loud, cloaking the silence between them. It’s not awkward, exactly- they both seem content not to talk for the moment- but Hermione feels she should try and get to know Pansy a little better whilst she has the chance.

They snag a table easily, choosing a cozy two-person booth in the corner. Pansy sits and rests the elbows on the table, looking up at Hermione, who is still standing.

“What drink can I get you, then?”

“A Manhattan, please.” Pansy’s teeth peek through as she speaks, looking even whiter in the dimly lit room.

Hermione makes her way to the bar and soon returns with two drinks in hand.

She’s not sure what to say so just babbles. “Thanks, again. For earlier, I mean. Some people really can’t take the hint.”

“Stop thanking me, Granger- I mean, Hermione. You’ve repaid me enough with a drink.”

“Sorry.” Hermione says awkwardly.

Pansy ignores her apology in silent acceptance and changes the conversation, which Hermione is grateful for. “So, what were you doing there anyway?”

Hermione sighs, smiling wryly. “A date.”

Pansy’s brows furrow. “I thought you were with Weasley?”

Hermione twiddles the straw in her drink idly. “We broke up months ago.”

“Oh.” Pansy says. “I’m sorry.” It sounds more like a question than a statement.

“It’s okay. It was a mutual decision.”

“Oh. So, that guy was your date?” Pansy asks. “Where on earth are you finding your dates, Granger?”

“Nope, my actual date didn’t even show up!” Hermione laughs, although there’s an awkward note to it. “That was some other random guy in the restaurant.”

“What a wanker.” Hermione looks up, surprised, and meets Pansy’s eyes for a moment. Her heart skips a beat when she sees the heated look in the other girls eye.

“Hmm.” Hermione agrees noncommittally. Strangely, she’s sort of grateful to her no-show date. If he’d had the balls to actually show up, she wouldn’t be here with Pansy. “It’s okay. I guess that’s what I get for trying online dating.”

Pansy laughs and Hermione’s gaze flickers down to her lips. “I guess so. Haven’t tried it myself, I’m useless with all that muggle technology rubbish.”

Hermione can’t help but feel disappointed by Pansy’s choice of words, but she guesses she can’t expect for all attitudes to have changed. And, it wasn’t like Pansy was a muggle hater, just ignorant of the muggle world. Although Hermione didn’t like it, she didn’t blame wizards for separating themselves from muggles. Magic was rather difficult to hide, after all, and she wouldn’t deny someone of having a choice.

“Yes, well, I don’t recommend that you do.”

It’s silent for a moment, the conversation having run dry. Hermione panics for a second, before she settles on a neutral topic. “So, you mentioned an office earlier, where do you work?”

Pansy looks thrown by the change in conversation, but replies with ease, a proud note to her voice. “The Witch Weekly publishing house. As an editor.”

Hermione stares, impressed. It was notoriously difficult to get a career there- especially being so young- the house had a ton of applicants from young witches. “That sounds interesting.”

“You think?” Pansy looks dubious. “Blaise says hearing about it makes him want to spell his ears shut.”

Hermione chuckles. “It’s not for everyone, I suppose, but I think it sounds interesting. What do you actually do then?”

Pansy’s eyes light up, and Hermione can see she’s very passionate about her job, which she can respect. As Pansy talks about the details of her job, Hermione suddenly feels as if they are more similar than she first realised. Pansy has a real passion for reading and writing, mostly articles, but books as well, having worked with other publishers.

They make their way through numerous topics of conversation, going through drinks at an equally quick pace.

“I’ll get the next round.” Pansy wobbles slightly as she stands. Hermione stays seated, faring much worse. Her tolerance is much lower than most. Ron and Harry tease her constantly for it.

Hermione watches as Pansy sashays over to the bar, eyes dropping low. They drag over Pansy’s lean legs, which are pale but toned. She waits at the bar, drumming manicured nails on the surface while she waits. The bartender pushes the drinks towards her and Pansy leans over the bar to grab them, her dress riding up. A flash of red lingerie is exposed and Hermione averts her eyes quickly, blushing furiously. Her stomach clenches with want, heat already pooling there.

Pansy walks back over, oblivious to the internal panic going on in Hermione’s head. She knows she’s bi- has done since fourth year, thanks to fleur; but Pansy Parkinson? Her younger self would be screaming right now. She chuckles into her drink. It was a pretty odd match, she knew that, but Pansy was so very different from what Hermione had expected. She wasn’t just sharp-witted and beautiful as Hermione had already known, but also surprisingly soft and passionate and could joke about pretty much anything.

The more she thought about it, the more she realised how wrong she’d been about Pansy before. Sure, she’d been a bitch in school, and Hermione did remember her being one of the people ready to give up Harry to Voldemort during the battle of Hogwarts, but honestly? It was war. Hermione knew how scared people felt- she’d felt it too- and fear made people do horrible things.

She gnawed on her lower lip. Was Pansy even into girls? What if she was already dating someone?

Hermione wants to bang her head on the table. Why was she so terrible at this?

Pansy sets the drinks on the table and Hermione snatches hers up, taking a large gulp.

Pansy laughs at her eagerness, and Hermione panics. “Are you dating anyone?” Hermione blurts. Pansy looks surprised, but it turns to amusement quickly, as if she realises Hermione’s thoughts.

“No, not currently.” The way Pansy says this sends Hermione spiralling. Was it supposed to be so _suggestive_? For all her smarts, Hermione was terrible at reading signs. _Especially_ when it came to flirting.

At Hermione’s blank stare, Pansy presses her lips together amusedly. Hermione groans internally- what did _that_ mean?

They’re both silent for a second, simply staring at each other.

Hermione’s leg suddenly feels warm and she realises that Pansy’s leg is pressing against hers. Pansy’s leg slides upwards, stroking her thigh. Oh. Hermione flushes furiously.

“Um.” She says unintelligibly. Pansy smirks at her, eyes dark, and Hermione’s brain short circuits.

“Would you like to get out of here?” Pansy asks, seductively leaning forwards to give Hermione a clear view of her cleavage. Hermione almost chokes, her eyes moving up and down, furiously trying not to look lower than Pansy’s chin.

“Well?” Pansy prompts innocently, which Hermione doesn’t buy for second. Pansy knows exactly what she’s doing.

“Yes! I mean- um, yes.“ Hermione stutters, her brain whirling both because of the alcohol and the girl in front of her.

They both put money on the table and leave quickly, looking at each other with every chance they get.

They walk out into the street. On impulse, Hermione reaches out to gently take Pansy’s hand, entwining their fingers. Hermione knows what she wants, and she wants Pansy to know too. She doesn’t want it to be a simple hook up.

Pansy looks at her from under her lashes, uncharacteristically unsure, a stark contrast from the girl she was a second ago. Hermione gets the feeling that Pansy doesn’t get affection often. She is so much more obviously comfortable being sexy than romantic. It makes Hermione sad to think about how little love she seems to have received in her life.

Hermione stops in the middle of the empty street, and tenderly takes Pansy’s cheek in her hand. They lock eyes for a moment, before Hermione lets her eyes shutter closed, leaning in towards her lips. Their lips graze and her heart skips a beat. Pansy tries to deepen the kiss, but Hermione keeps it soft. Pansy hesitantly complies, and sighs sweetly when Hermione strokes her hair out of her face.

They break apart and Pansy gives her a rare smile- one that seems genuinely, purely happy. Joy blooms inside of Hermione at the sight and she retakes Pansy’s hand in her own. They set off down the road again, walking in a companionable silence.

Right then and there, Hermione determines to give as much affection as she can, for as long as Pansy will let her.

**Author's Note:**

> my first pansmione fic so the characterisation was probably a little off but i hope u enjoyed! ;)
> 
> please leave kudos and comments it means the world! thank you <3


End file.
